Cabin Fever
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Glaz and Kapkan are trapped by a snowstorm, hiding in a small and isolated cabin. With nowhere to run, Kapkan's gonna have to face his feelings sooner or later.


Since the story proper is a follow up of this Christmas ficlet, I'm including it as a prologue of sorts.

* * *

 **Cabin Fever**

The storm outside the small cabin raged on, flurries of snow landing heavily on the roof. Kapkan doubted they'd be able to leave in the morning. The mountain cabin was well stocked, he and Glaz wouldn't the first soldiers to get trapped for a few days, he suspected. When running survival training exercises in the mountains, during the famed Russian winter there was always the risk of being stranded until a helicopter could come for the extraction.

After being stationed in the arctic circle, Kapkan knew how to deal with the cold. Glaz's suggestion to share a bed for body heat was a sound one, and a luxury he hadn't had during his time in Naryan-mar. At first everything went right, both shedding their boots and Gorka jacket and climbing into the single bed. Soon Kapkan discovered it was nothing like taking a nap next to any other teammate after a mission. They'd all done that, usually in the chopper ride back to the base, when exhaustion kicked in hard and someone ended sleeping with their head on the nearest shoulder.

Glaz didn't hog the covers, nor did he kick in his sleep or try push Kapkan off the narrow bed. No, the problem was quite the opposite. Glaz was clingy. Kapkan hadn't expected that, nor his own reaction to it. The sniper had fallen asleep first, his soft breathing and the warmth radiating from him lulling Kapkan to that state between wakefulness and sleep. It was nice and cozy, and then the arm thrown over his middle catapulted Kapkan back into being fully awake. After nearly jumping like a spooked cat, Kapkan realised there was more going on than just having Glaz's arm draped over him.

The sniper had turned in his sleep and curled around Kapkan in a half hug, moulding himself against the hunter's body. Kapkan would have thought Glaz was cold and thus sought warmth, but the sniper radiated heat like a furnace. Even through the layers of their respective clothes, Kapkan felt the warmth of Glaz's chest against his back, Glaz's thighs behind his own. He couldn't move an inch without colliding with Glaz, who was hugging him closer like he was Glaz's personal teddy bear. On the plus side, Kapkan wasn't cold at all; even his face was burning. However, it was impossible for him to fall asleep like this.

His thoughts were stuck on a loop of repeating to himself this was fine, really, it shouldn't be any different than taking a nap on any of his comrade's shoulder. But of course this situation was different, Glaz was spooning him. The sniper's breath teased the back of Kapkan's neck, making his heartbeat stutter and his mind go blank. Kapkan didn't the aid of need any of the psychology books he'd read to know he was utterly screwed.

Before he could do something too embarrassing, Kapkan pushed Glaz away and shuffled into a different sleeping position. Back pressed against the hard mattress and his arms rigid at his sides, Kapkan lay stiff as a plank. That wasn't a deterrent for Glaz, who gravitated towards him once more. Glaz's arm was over his stomach again, and the sniper's head rested now on Kapkan's chest. This was no better than the position from before. The sniper was a pleasant weight draped over him; Kapkan yearned to put his arms around Glaz and go to sleep entwined like that. And yet another part of him was screaming for Kapkan to stop and think. Glaz was asleep, he had no idea of what he was doing, and Kapkan doubted he'd be happy to awake in Kapkan's embrace. So Kapkan lay still on the bed, trying to think of anything else but the man sleeping on top of his chest.

If he concentrated enough, he could hear the snow falling and accumulating on the roof. There was no wildlife noises, just the creaking of the trees and the wind. After an indeterminate amount of time, the loud snap of a branch breaking under the weight of the snow echoed in the sepulchral silence of the night. Glaz's breathing pattern changed, but he didn't fidget nor move. Kapkan wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"I know you're awake, Maxim." Glaz craned his head to look up at him. "Nobody has such an accelerated heartbeat and breathing while sleeping."

"That's because you're crushing me and I can't breathe."

"Hmmm, sure," the sniper hummed while lazily caressing Kapkan's abdomen through the shirt. The contact was dulled yet electrifying, and Kapkan had to bite his lips to not sigh in satisfaction. Instead, he remained deathly still. Noting his lack of reaction, Glaz stopped, putting some distance between them. "I'm sorry, I thought… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The sniper turned his back on Kapkan, giving him some space. The cold crept on Kapkan, the void left between them a black hole devouring the warmth from before. This was a thousand times worse than his fleeting embarrassment from before. Gathering his courage, Kapkan moved closer to Glaz.

"It isn't… You didn't make me uncomfortable." The tension evaporated from Glaz when he heard that, eagerly accepting Kapkan's arm over his. The hunter hid his face in Glaz's hair when the sniper grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and pushing back against his chest, legs tangled together.

"Good. Now sleep, please." Glaz brought his hand up to kiss his scarred fingers, and Kapkan was glad nobody could see his burning face now.

This definitely was nothing like sleeping next to any other comrade. The thought warmed him inside as much as Glaz's contented sigh did.

* * *

The return to consciousness was gradual for once, not the jarring return from the world of nightmares that Kapkan usually experienced. Perhaps it was a side effect of how comfortable and warm he was, laziness taking over him before he even opened his eyes. His thoughts were still foggy; his awareness of his situation mostly missing and he only knew that he felt safe. A pleasantly warm weight was holding him down and, while confused as to what it was, he didn't want to move and wake them up. Thinking about it brought a rush of confusing affection, which was as welcomed as it was uncommon. That stirred a thread of memories from last night. Glaz. They went to sleep hugging. To keep warm during the snowstorm. Yes, that was it. Kapkan was trying not to think about how Glaz kissed his fingers, or how the sniper caressed his belly before that. Except the more he tried to convince himself to not replay those memories, the more he thought about them.

In that moment Glaz sighed, slowly coming awake too. It was also the moment Kapkan's brain realised a fundamental difference in their position from last night. Last he remembered, they fell asleep while Kapkan hugged Glaz from behind, but during the night Glaz had turned around and now had his face buried on the crook of Kapkan's neck. The sniper's even breathing tickled his skin, causing him to shiver. If not for the fact Glaz was obviously asleep, Kapkan would suspect that he was trying to mess with him. Despite his agitation, Kapkan was still unwilling to get out of bed. Outside it was cold, beneath the covers he was warm, comfortable, and Glaz was hugging him. It was snowing again, or maybe it hadn't stopped at all during the night. Perhaps they could go back to sleep instead of facing their current position. Glaz drowsily kissed his collarbone, making Kapkan jump in surprise. At least he didn't squeak or make any noise.

"Mhmm, sorry," Glaz's sleepy giggle was cute, there was no other way to describe it. "You jump like a cat. What time is it?"

"I don't know." Barely any light came from the small window, but it also could be because of the ongoing snowstorm. "Time to get up, without a doubt."

"Why? I prefer to stay here." Glaz hummed and pulled Kapkan closer, his arm tightening over the hunter's waist. This was a serious test of Kapkan's control; he could feel it fraying rapidly, ready to snap at any moment.

"I have to piss." Not the smoothest excuse, but it was the first one he could think of.

An unpleasant cold hit Kapkan as he got out of the bed, already missing the cocoon of warmth that was Glaz's embrace. He put his boots and the jacket on, then Kapkan practically ran into the bathroom. Miraculously, the pipes hadn't been frozen solid yet, so Kapkan splashed icy water on his face and counted to twenty until the urge to go back and do something stupid abated. He was unwilling to examine too closely his feelings for his teammate, and he knew denial would lead him nowhere, but it was easier to chalk it all up to a temporary madness, a lowering of their defenses during the past night. It was over now. He went back to find Glaz out of bed, bundled up in many layers of clothes just like him and looking longingly at the bed.

"Radio's dead, no phone network either."

Another day in here wasn't the end of the world. Kapkan shrugged and went to take stock of the supplies. Lots of canned food and ration bars, as was to be expected. There were a few logs to start a fire, but it wouldn't last them long. Besides, if the snow kept piling like that, the temperature would drop further, even inside the cabin. Kapkan pondered about their situation while they ate a breakfast of ration bars in complete silence. The lone hatchet next to the pile of wood gave Kapkan an idea, but it could be problematic. Hopefully Glaz wouldn't argue much with him. In fact, Glaz had been unusually silent since they got out of bed. The sniper was generally a quiet man, at least when compared to someone like Tachanka, but most of the time Glaz would attempt to hold a conversation when they were on their own. The silence around them felt too heavy, uncomfortable for once instead of companionable. Kapkan cleared his throat to get Glaz's attention.

"I'm going outside to get more wood."

Glaz looked at him and, after what seemed like an eternity, nodded in agreement. "I'm going with you."

Kapkan would prefer if Glaz stayed in the cabin, where it was much safer, but loath as he was to admit it, he could use the help. They'd finish much sooner if they worked together; minimizing the time of exposure to the elements was vital. Gearing up for going outside involved many layers of clothing and protection, but it was worth the effort. Opening the door was a struggle; the accumulated snow reached past their knees and it was beginning to compact under its own weight. Once they stepped outside, even walking was a struggle. Aside from waddling through the piled snow, the cold wind threw flecks of ice at their faces, which hindered the simple task of being able to see anything. They wouldn't be able to stay for long out here.

"I'll go cut down those trees!" Kapkan pointed with his gloved hand to a pair of small trees nearby, which he expected he'd be able to take down with the hatchet. "Get a bucket full of snow inside the cabin, the pipes will freeze sooner or later. Then come for whatever wood I've chopped!"

The howling wind made it difficult to talk or understand each other, but his yelling seemed to have reached Glaz, who nodded vigorously and went to work. Kapkan pushed towards the spot he had pointed to Glaz, fighting against the wind and snow. At one point, he stumbled upon a fallen tree covered by the snow and nearly fell down on top of it. The trunk wasn't too thick, he wouldn't have trouble chopping it with the hatchet, and making wood out of a fallen tree was easier. Working on it, Kapkan lost track of time. All he knew was the thwack of the hatchet chipping away at the wood and making manageable pieces they'd be able to carry. The tree was much bigger than he had predicted, lots of branches that could also be used to start a fire and the trunk kept thickening the further Kapkan went. The good news was that this tree single-handedly would cover their need for wood. Glaz kept making short trips back to the cabin, carrying the logs and stashing them properly. At least Kapkan hoped this was what he was doing because he had no idea where Glaz was at the moment.

That strange tickling sensation on his back that Kapkan associated with being observed forced him to stop working. The wind masked any other sound except for Kapkan's own breathing. He slowly surveyed his surroundings. A large silhouette stood on the edge of his severely limited field of vision, barely visible through the falling snow. A wolf. Kapkan hoped it was a lone one and not one leading a pack right to their doorstep.

The animal got closer and closer. It was thin and scarred, with one part of its left ear missing. It was clearly alone, Kapkan could confirm that now. The wolf growled, baring his teeth in a snarl directed at Kapkan. The normal reaction to such display would be succumbing to the panic and giving in into the urge to flee, but that didn't apply to Kapkan. He'd faced worse in his hunting trips, so he stood his ground and readied himself for a fight. He just prayed the beast wasn't rabid. If the wolf thought Kapkan was prey or competition to be eliminated, he would prove how wrong that notion was. Cursing his lack of foresight when he decided to not bring any of his weapons, Kapkan adjusted his grip on the hatchet and waited to strike, his whole body tense and ready to spring into action.

The wolf crouched, prepared to jump, but then it stopped and looked intently behind Kapkan, ears flat against the skull. He didn't know if Glaz carried a weapon or not, but if it was up to Kapkan, he'd rather not need to discover that. The moment the wolf moved a single inch toward any of them, Kapkan would fight.

"Stay still, Timur." Kapkan hoped Glaz heard him, he didn't raise his voice much. After a few tense seconds, Kapkan heaved a sigh of relief when the wolf decided he didn't want to test his chances against two humans and turned tail. Time to gather all the wood they had and go back inside before they had any other unexpected visit. "Gather everything you can, we're done here."

Leading by example, he grabbed a pile of snow-covered logs and followed Glaz's tracks back to the cabin. Still, he kept turning to check on the sniper every now and then. Kapkan couldn't help the feeling that they were being observed, but perhaps he was being paranoid.

By the time they were safely back inside, snow had soaked through the neck of his jacket and Kapkan was freezing. He dropped the logs on the floor and shook off the white dusting off of his jacket. With stiff fingers, he piled the wood to start a fire. It took him a couple of tries, since the snow and frost melted into water once the fire flickered to life, and soon extinguished it. Damn, but he was so cold! He barely had any feeling in his fingers and only noticed he'd cut himself on a splinter when he saw the red smear he left on the wood. Glaz said something Kapkan didn't quite catch, concentrated as he was on making sure the fire was lit properly. However, the sniper insisted, raising his voice and getting Kapkan's attention.

"Maxim!" Glaz seemed impatient, or perhaps worried, brows creased in a frown. "Your jacket and hood. Take them off, now."

True, his outer layer of clothes was all wet and cold from the snow. As were his gloves, and even his trousers. However, Kapkan was more worried by the effect Glaz's stern voice had on him. He ignored the hot curl of arousal to the best of his ability, he'd had lots of practice lately. Kapkan stripped out of his outer layer of clothes, just like Glaz did, and hung them wherever they could to leave them to dry. Despite wearing warm and dry clothes and the recently kindled fire, Kapkan was still cold. Glaz had taken a blanket and wore it around his shoulders like a cape while sitting in front of the fire. An unwelcome hesitation nestled in Kapkan's chest; he wanted to sit by Glaz's side under the blanket, but he didn't dare act. That stung worse than anything else. Kapkan considered himself a man of action, and yet he was paralysed like an inexperienced schoolboy. Out of spite for that notion, he silently motioned at Glaz to leave him space to sit down. The blanket thrown around his shoulders was nice, but Glaz's arm wrapped around him was even better. Incredibly distracting though.

"Were you really about to fight a wolf only with that hatchet?"

"Yes." More so if it made the slightest move to attack Glaz, but he didn't say that. Nevermind how much Kapkan tried to deny his feelings, the surge of implacable protective instincts Glaz could provoke in him was unmatched, a completely different reaction from the worry he'd feel for any other teammate.

It was clear Glaz disapproved of that notion, his whole face twisting in a grimace, but he didn't pursue the issue any further. Silence fell over them like the snow over the trees. Despite the heat from the flames and Glaz's body next to him slowly warming him up, Kapkan subconsciously leaned closer to the sniper, encroaching on his personal space and leaning against his side. The arm wrapped around him tightened its hold.

"What did you do to pass the time when you were stationed on the Arctic circle?" Glaz's question was completely warranted, watching the flames got old after a while. Usually Glaz spent much of his free time painting, but Kapkan doubted he was carrying an easel and paint in his backpack.

"I hunted. In fact, I learnt to hunt and set traps during my stay there."

"I meant when you couldn't get out, you know? Like us now."

Back then, there wasn't much for Kapkan to do aside from his job or going hunting. When a blizzard left him shut in and alone, there was only one thing any young man would resort to. He masturbated. A lot. Probably not the most acceptable suggestion to make at the moment, even if his traitorous dick twitched eagerly at the mere idea of Glaz touching himself.

"I, uh, went to bed."

Gaz's disbelieving snort was more than justified. "You slept?"

"Well, afterwards I did."

The sniper didn't make much sound beyond a strangled noise, but the way his body shook was unmistakable: he was laughing. "And how do you propose we entertain ourselves now?"

Such a dangerous question. Kapkan knew what he wanted to answer, but it was a slippery slope. Getting involved with a teammate was a recipe for trouble, and if their superiors found out… maybe Rainbow wasn't like the Russian military, but Kapkan would prefer to not risk it. He'd kept his feelings bottled up for so long, surely he could keep doing that, right? Except Glaz was right here at his side, looking at Kapkan with unconcealed desire, and he felt his resolve disintegrating at an alarming pace.

"Look Maxim," Glaz spoke softly, turning his head to stare directly at him. "I tried making my feelings for you known, and sometimes I think you might return them but I need you to say it clearly. I would never want to pressure you or put you in a-"

Lips crashing together, Kapkan wasn't sure if this had been the best decision in his life or his biggest mistake. When Glaz deepened the kiss, licking his lips and climbing on his lap, the giddiness of sweet victory overpowered the nagging uncertainty in the back of his mind. Yes, this, having Glaz in his arms like that, was what Kapkan had been dreaming about for months. The sniper cradled his face with both hands, biting Kapkan's lower lip and driving him crazy. He put his hands on Glaz's ass and pushed him closer, until he felt Glaz's hard cock pressed against his belly. That was the final straw. Any remains of Kapkan's inhibitions were now gone.

He pushed Glaz to lay on the ground, but they ended up tangled in the blanket covering them. Amidst laughter, they smoothed the blanket on the floor and then Kapkan put Glaz flat on his back as he intended to do since the start. He straddled Glaz, pinning his wrists above his head as he leaned forward to kiss him again. Glaz was oddly malleable under him, letting Kapkan do as he wished. For the moment he was quite content just by making out and grinding down on Glaz, the friction sparking delightful pleasure, but it wasn't enough.

After a while, Kapkan relaxed completely and allowed himself to go further. Kapkan's hands trailed down Glaz's front, shoving his form-fitting shirt up to expose him. Glaz tried to move, perhaps to flip them over, but Kapkan pinned him down again.

"I don't think so, малыш (baby). I've just begun playing."

He hadn't intended to let that endearment slip out, yet Glaz didn't seem to mind. In fact, Glaz's answering smirk was full of sinful promise and it only inflamed him even further. Following the sniper's happy trail with his fingers until it disappeared down the trousers, Kapkan unbuttoned them and slid them down with his underwear. Usually he wouldn't use the word beautiful to describe a cock, but Glaz's erection looked perfect to him. Good length, thick, and slightly curved upwards. It also fit perfectly within his fist, laying hot and heavy on his hand. Kapkan stroked it a couple of times experimentally. Glaz threw his head back and let out a pleased hiss, bucking up into Kapkan's fist. Drawing from his personal experience of what he liked, Kapkan sped up the pace, stopping to swipe his thumb over the head before he started pumping his fist again. Soon he had Glaz moaning quietly and whispering his name like a prayer.

Loath as he was to admit it, Kapkan had pretty limited experience in this particular area. One-night stands and casual flings were not that appealing to him, plus it was difficult to hide these things from teammates. And yet, at the moment, Kapkan was determined to not let any of those things stop him. Perhaps it was the isolation of the cabin making him think they were safe from the rest of the world, but Kapkan didn't care about anything else except for watching Glaz coming undone. He sucked on his fingers, wetting them thoroughly and looking at Glaz's eyes while he did so. Kapkan knew from firsthand experience that fingering could feel pretty good, and didn't require much lube. Kapkan maintained eye contact the entire time as he felt around for Glaz's hole. When he slid the finger in, Glaz closed his eyes, mouth open in a silent moan.

"You can fit another," Glaz encouraged him.

Kapkan slowly pushed a second finger in, Glaz rolling his hips to take them deeper. He worked the fingers in and out while jerking him off, Kapkan's own cock throbbing in utter desperation at the pretty groans Glaz made. One time he changed the angle slightly, his fingers bumping against a spot that made Glaz moan loudly. A second later Glaz was spilling over Kapkan's fist, sighing his name, and he was ready to burst too. Hastily wiping his hand on the blanket, Kapkan undid his trousers and freed his hard cock. He was about to grab himself when Glaz stopped him, making Kapkan lay down this time.

The sniper nudged Kapkan's legs apart to settle between them, hands holding his hips down, and guided him into his mouth. Kapkan felt the head rest against the roof of Glaz's mouth as the sniper lavished the underside of the cock with his tongue. After holding back for so long, Kapkan realised this would probably be over embarrassingly fast. The coarse hair of Glaz's beard rubbed against his thighs, a strange yet pleasant friction that made it impossible for Kapkan to forget who was reducing him to a moaning mess. Glaz took him deeper whilst ghosting a hand over his balls and then further down, a thumb pressing against his hole but not quite breaching him yet. He indulged in thinking how it would feel to take Glaz's cock, he was sure fingering couldn't quite compare to the real deal. The idea aroused him more than he'd thought it would. He jerked his hips forwards, trying to bury himself deeper into that wet warmth, but Glaz had him pinned to the ground. The short and repeated licks to the glans were driving Kapkan crazy. He whimpered, feeling his impending release fast approaching, and brought a hand to gold Glaz's head in place. Unable to hold back any longer, he came down Glaz's throat while the sniper's fingers dug possessively into his hipbone. Afterwards, Glaz kissed his inner thigh before tucking him into his pants again.

The heat of the fire was a pleasant caress on his body while Kapkan tried to regain his breath and calm down after that orgasmic high. Glaz cuddled up to him, one arm slung over Kapkan's middle and the head resting on his chest. His limbs felt loose and heavy, Kapkan was relaxed like he hadn't been in a long while.

"That was… fuck."

"No Котенок (kitten), that's for round two." Glaz sounded serious despite his teasing words and his smug smirk. "I can't wait to ruin you completely."

Kapkan quirked an eyebrow, amused by the sniper's cocky attitude. "What makes you think I'll allow it?"

"Not only will you allow it," Glaz kissed his neck, an oddly tender gesture that sent Kapkan's pulse skyrocketing, "you will love it."

The harsh static sound of the radio coming to life forestalled any reply. They looked at each other in surprise before disentangling from their embrace, fumbling to get properly dressed again, and then going to pick up the receiver. Their private bubble of shared bliss was a slowly fading dream now; being contacted by radio meant their little reprieve was over. Glaz arrived first and fiddled with the radio, seemingly playing with the dials.

"Command, this is group Rainbow1, do you copy?"

"... command...bow1, you need to get on the move. Go… station, other side of the slope… clicks from your current position. Extraction… morning eight-zero…"

Not the most clear message but it was still understandable. While Glaz sent a reply of "Acknowledged," Kapkan dug out the map from his backpack. After finding their position on the map and studying the area, he found a point marked as Ranger Station . Usually it would take them at least two hours to get there, but with the snow covering their way and the irregularities of the terrain, he calculated around four to five hours was more likely.

With no time to dally, they scurried to pack everything they needed and leave the cabin how they found it. The fire got doused with the bucket of melted snow to make sure no embers remained at the bottom of the hearth. The blanket they used to lie on in front of the fire got folded and left on the bed since there was no way to wash it. Next step was gearing up again. Kapkan checked the window before finally venturing out once more. It looked like the snowstorm had stopped, at least for the moment. He directed one last look at the now-cold hearth and all the wood they'd piled up, imagining how it would have been to stay all day lazing in front of the fire and having sex with Glaz. It was useless to dwell on such thoughts; they grabbed their weapons and went out, leaving the cabin and their daydreams behind. Their trip would be long and difficult, so it would be for the best to get on the move.

Traversing through the snow hadn't gotten any easier, since there was still the same amount of accumulated snow, perhaps even more. The sky was still a deep grey colour, a cold wind castigating their faces despite all the coverings they wore. Snow crunched beneath their feet as they made their way through the knee-high white powder. It wasn't nearly as soft and fluffy as it looked. The trees' branches swayed with the wind, dispersing the snow piled on them. It was a monotonous journey, just endless white expanse around them and white dusted conifers around them. And Kapkan couldn't shake the feeling they weren't alone. He frequently stopped to look around, under the pretense to check on Glaz or consult the map again, but he couldn't see anything that wasn't them or snow.

After a while it started snowing again, just a soft and slow fall of the white flakes, but it could become more in an instant. They snacked on ration bars while on the move, not wanting to stop walking since their progress was already slow enough. The wind picked up again, colder than before. Kapkan calculated they had been walking for about three hours, so they made at least half of their journey. Or so he hoped. The prickling sensation on the back of his head he equated to being observed hadn't disappeared, despite the apparent lack of anything that wasn't snow around them. He heard a gasp followed by the crunching of snow being compressed and turned around to see Glaz had stumbled and fallen.

While he made his way towards Glaz to help him up, a long howl echoed through the trees, sounding like it was much closer than Kapkan would have liked. The wind scattered the sound, making it seem like it was coming from at least three different points. Kapkan took half a step back and quickly surveyed everything again. Something that at first glance had looked like a snow-covered bush between the trees slowly rose up, snarling fiercely. Kapkan took his pistol out, ready to face off the animal if it charged them. It was difficult to tell from this distance, but Kapkan would bet it was the same wolf that had nearly attacked them earlier today, the animal probably followed them from the moment they went outside again. In an incredible display of agility, the wolf sprinted towards them and leapt.

Kapkan had seconds to decide if he wanted to take his shot at the wolf, or if he wanted to keep Glaz out of any possible harm. He knew usually he wouldn't even think about the second option, and yet he forsook the opportunity of a taking a shot in favour of standing in front of Glaz. A second later he went crashing down, his gun flying out of his hand in the impact. He couldn't get up, something big and heavy was pushing him flat on the snow. The wolf's jaw closed around his jacket and yanked on his arm, he could hear and feel his jacket's sleeve tearing. With a strange, detached calm, Kapkan realise it could have been his arm and not mere clothing if luck hadn't been on his side, and yet he didn't regret his decision. He heard Glaz screaming something, but most of the noise was drowned by the growling of the wolf trying to sink its teeth on him. However, the gunshot rang above all other sounds. The wolf yelped, high pitched and pitiful, and jumped away from Kapkan. He got up, shaking away the snow that had fallen over his face. There was a deep growl followed by a second shot while Kapkan was still getting up.

"Maxim!" Glaz was at his side, running his hands over him. "Maxim, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am." His sleeve was torn to shreds, but he was unharmed. Glaz hugged him, holding him tightly. After a second of hesitation, Kapkan wrapped his arms around Glaz too, marvelling that both were unscathed from the attack.

The wolf lay on the snow, unmoving, just a few metres ahead. Not surprising, Glaz was an excellent shooter and taking down a target at such close distance was easy for any of them. The rest of their trip was rather unremarkable, except for when Glaz slipped on ice again and Kapkan feeling the loss of his jacket's sleeve more keenly than imagined. It was a cold and miserable trip across the snow.

Eventually, when daylight started to wane, they glimpsed a wooden cabin in the distance, smoke coming out of its chimney. It had to be the ranger station. The sweet promise of warmth and respite drove them during the final stretch. Up close, the cabin was big, at least when compared to the one where they spent the night. Kapkan banged his balled fist on the door, thrice in quick succession. That ought to alert anyone in there of their presence.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man, greying hair and a full beard. He looked at them and their snow caked clothing, then his eyes quickly went to their weapons.

"You must be the army types, right? Got an unexpected radio message hours ago." The man stepped to the side, gesturing at them to come inside. "Don't just fucking stand there, I'll freeze my balls if I stay here any longer!"

After briefly showing them where everything was, the ranger kept out of their way. He didn't introduce himself and he didn't seem very inclined to socialize, shutting himself away on what he indicated that was his office. Kapkan didn't care, and Glaz seemed to be fine with that arrangement too. They were more interested in the shower, and the magical discovery there was warm water available. Glaz insisted on Kapkan taking a shower first, and he wouldn't budge from that opinion. So Kapkan went in, basking in the glorious sensation of hot water falling over him. He didn't linger as much as he would have wanted, since Glaz would surely kill him if he used all the hot water.

Kapkan stepped out of the bathroom feeling revitalized, dressed just in trousers and a hoodie. The heavy jacket wasn't necessary indoors, not to mention his had a whole sleeve torn. Examining the damage done to it, Kapkan once more realised of how close he'd come to getting his arm mauled. He'd been lucky the thick and baggy jacket took the brunt of the attack and not him. At least, the rest of his gear was still in good condition. With nothing to do, Kapkan went to what the ranger had said was the resting area. It was in fact a bedroom of sorts, with some small beds and a couch pushed against the wall. He plopped down on one of the beds and took out his phone. Still no network; judging by the way the wind hit against the window, the blizzard had decided it was time for an encore. It would also account for how dark it was, although he supposed in winter it was natural for it to be completely dark around six pm.

Footsteps approached and he looked up from the mostly useless phone to see Glaz coming into the room. The sniper stopped in front of Kapkan's bed, dropped his backpack next to it and stared questioningly at him, biting his lips. Wordlessly, Kapkan scooted away to leave him some space to lie down. There was no excuse for this now, it wasn't cold enough to warrant sharing a bed. Glaz's put an arm around Kapkan's waist and his head on the pillow, his wet hair leaving a darker patch on the thin fabric. So far, pretending he didn't crave the contact got Kapkan nowhere, so he swallowed his misgivings and gave in. When he moved, Glaz's face fell for a split second, until he was laying face to face with the sniper and gladly accepted the arm around his waist.

He wasn't sure who moved first but they were kissing, slow and unhurried. Kapkan had half a mind to protest, to point out that the ranger could barge in at any moment, but then Glaz's hand landed at the small of Kapkan's back, keeping him close, and he didn't feel like resisting any longer. If they were going to make out, at least he was going to take the lead. He straddled Glaz, leaning down to kiss him again, but the sniper's hands didn't leave his hold of him at any moment. Kapkan was poorly prepared for the combined assault of Glaz kissing him breathless while his hands dipped under his shirt, caressing his back, plus the pressure and friction in his groin that came from the position he was in.

"I promised you a second round," Glaz's voice was low and husky and it definitely was filling Kapkan with very detailed memories of their previous tryst that same morning. "We're overdressed for it, don't you think?"

"Hmm, perhaps." As enticing as the idea was, Kapkan was happy with the control he had over the situation now. The moment his hands left their hold on Glaz's shoulders, Glaz would flip them over, he was sure.

Banking on his quick reflexes, Kapkan release his hold on Glaz to undress. He was fast, but Glaz acted faster, blindly reaching for something in his backpack and then pushing Kapkan down on the bed. The hunter didn't even have time to kick his pants down all the way when he suddenly found himself with his face pressed against the mattress. He tensed up, and Glaz must had noticed, for he ran his hands soothingly over Kapkan's back, leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

The hunter relaxed under the continued massage and kisses, tension leaving his body while Glaz worshipped him. One of the sniper's hands reached around to his front, and Kapkan readily lifted his hips up to grant access to his already semi-hard dick. He tried to turn his head at the sound of a bottle cap being opened, Glaz's talented hand leaving his cock for a moment, but the angle was wrong and he could see nothing but the wall. When the fist closed again around his growing erection, it was slippery.

"You brought lube in your backpack for a survival training exercise? Really?"

"Lube and condoms," Glaz laughed quietly at his disbelieving huff, slightly tightening the grip on Kapkan's cock and making him growl in pleasure. "I always carry those, just in case."

As much as he wanted to tease him for it, Kapkan could not mock Glaz when he was thrusting into the sniper's fist with abandon. He heard the bottle cap again. Moments later, a slick finger pressed lightly against his hole, but it went no further. It was only a suggestion, a promise of what was to come. Never the type to take it lying down, Kapkan pushed back. Glaz took the hint and slowly slid the finger in. It wasn't that different from what Kapkan had done on his own when he felt like experimenting. Glaz squirted more lube on his hole, slippery and cold against his heated skin, and pushed another finger inside him.

Glaz moved the fingers in and out, brushing against that spot that made his toes curl in pleasure. However, it wasn't until the sniper worked on stretching his rim to accept a third finger that Kapkan's cock twitched, white hot arousal consuming him. He couldn't stop thinking Glaz might actually fuck him, and the idea alone pushed him dangerously close to the edge. The three fingers felt great, but he craved more. If it wasn't for his pride rebelling at the idea and the fear of alerting the ranger in the deep silence of the cabin, Kapkan would probably beg for it.

"Turn around." Glaz sounded breathless, and it brought Kapkan a measure of relief to know he wasn't the only one affected and impatient for more. It felt like they were on equal footing.

The sniper slid his fingers out of him and helped Kapkan to get repositioned on the small bed. Then Glaz settled between his legs, taking a moment to tear Kapkan's trousers out of the way and carelessly dropped them aside. While he had felt exposed before, it was nothing compared to this, laying with his legs spread wide as he lazily stroked his cock, waiting for what was to come. Glaz finally pushed down his pants, exposing his erection. Still as enticing as he remembered, and Kapkan fought down the sudden urge to take it into his mouth. He watched Glaz roll the condom down his shaft and lube his cock with a certain nervousness, not that he would admit it.

"What are you waiting for?" Any further show of bravado was immediately discarded when he felt Glaz's thick head breaching past the ring of muscle, filling him inch by slow inch. Kapkan growled, adjusting to the fullness. It was a strange sensation, much different to his experience with a few fingers, and yet it was also deeply satisfying on a visceral level.

"Fuck, Maxim…" Glaz was balls deep inside him, resting his forehead against Kapkan's and sounding almost reverent. The intimacy of the moment took his breath away. Glaz started moving in long deep thrusts, not exactly slow but not too fast either, just the perfect pace for Kapkan to get used to it. He relaxed, knowing he could trust Glaz, and just focused on the building crest of pleasure.

Soon Kapkan was rocking back into Glaz's thrusts, quietly growling in delight. It just felt so, so good. Kapkan wrapped his legs around Glaz's waist, dragging him closer and looping his arms around Glaz's neck. The sniper kissed his neck, sucking a dark mark on Kapkan's skin while picking up a faster pace in his thrusts. One of the times Glaz slid his cock back into him it hit a particularly good spot, wrenching a loud, desperate whimper from Kapkan. The noise seemed deafening in the otherwise silent cabin. Not bothering to stop, Glaz simply slapped a hand over Kapkan's mouth to muffle his noises.

"Keep quiet, Котенок (kitten)," Glaz's whisper was breathless, almost a moan, while he relentlessly continued to fuck Kapkan. "We're wall to wall with the ranger's office."

The hunter tried to be quiet, but whines and whimpers escaped him every time Glaz pushed his cock into him. He licked Glaz's palm, and the sniper withdrew his hand to kiss him, swallowing his needy noises. Never before had Kapkan felt so slutty, dick hard and leaking precum just from the stimulation of being trapped between their bodies, his hole drawing Glaz's cock deeper into him. Kapkan knew his face was flushed, and he was looking up at Glaz's startling blue eyes dazedly, but Glaz looked back at him with an adoring expression that was nearly too much for him to handle.

"Timur, please, please…" He wasn't sure what he was begging for, since as desperate as he was, he didn't want this to end either. Overwhelming relief swept over him when Glaz took a hold of his leaking erection and stroked him in time with the thrusts. Kapkan was amazed the option to touch himself hadn't even crossed his mind. "I'm gonna come, Timur!"

His warning was louder than a whisper, followed by another moan when Glaz slammed hard into him. There was no way they weren't being heard now, with the bed creaking under the brutal thrusts and Kapkan's loud moaning. His whole body tensed, warmth spreading from his middle while Kapkan raked his nails down Glaz's back. Ecstasy took over him as he clamped down on Glaz, his cock pulsing with every spurt of semen he ejaculated. The sniper continued thrusting into him, leaving sloppy kisses on his jaw until he moaned brokenly, biting Kapkan's neck as he reached his peak too. He could feel Glaz's body trembling against his own and cock throbbing deep inside him. The first thought to emerge in Kapkan's still muddled mind was wishing to know how it would be if they'd gone bareback, how it would be to be filled with his lover's release, and he wasn't as surprised by this desire as he thought he'd be.

Their laboured breathing was loud in the heavy silence, but they were too preoccupied with each other to even think of how much the ranger could have heard. Still locked in an intimate embrace, Glaz collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his neck and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, Kapkan running his fingers through the sniper's hair and still trembling slightly.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Kapkan asked, basking in the deep and pleasant thrum of satisfaction that suffused him. He had never felt so sated after sex.

"We'll have to make up for the lost time," Glaz chuckled against his chest, and Kapkan could feel the vibrations against his own ribcage. "I had no idea you were so loud, keeping you quiet around the base will be a challenge."

The promise in those words was not lost on Kapkan, and he could no longer deny the surge of happiness and affection it brought, although he still wanted to roll his eyes at Glaz's cocky attitude. However, seeing what just transpired between them, perhaps part of that cockiness was warranted, but only partially.

After cleaning up and putting back their clothes, Glaz climbed on the bed again, cautious hesitation written all over his face. This time Kapkan didn't shy away from the sniper, instead eagerly hugging him as close as it was physically possible. Like they did the night before, they fell asleep cuddling, legs intertwined and with a contented smile on their faces. While still harboring a few misgivings about the wisdom of starting a relationship with a teammate, Kapkan no longer wanted to keep him at arm's distance. In fact, he found he didn't care that much about the possible repercussions anymore. This is where they belonged, in each other's arms.


End file.
